Alice's Bizarre Adventure
by Deviliabymidnightandfriends
Summary: Join Alice Nightengale on her bizarre adventure with the stardust Crew as they all team up to fight the biggest threat they've come to face: DIO! On this journey, Alice may finally get the answers to her past she was looking for all along and maybe a little romance too?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

The day was like any other, as far as Alice Nightenale was concerned. Warm, sunny weather and a nice breeze to accompany the blonde-haired girl on her walk as she pondered her requirements to get transferred into highschool. If she wasn't walking so slow, she might of not noticed the well-built, dark-haired, normally brooding male ruffiant falling down the stone stairway. She lept into action quickly, not factoring in her short stature as she lept up to catch the ruffiant in question. In doing so, she caught him and landed with some strain as she landed on one knee, holding the ruffiant in question a moment before it seemed he had almost . . . .teleported? No, he had moved quickly out of her arms, but still, there was no way he could teleport! But there he was, standing before her with a scowl as she attempted to stand up now. Her knee was bruised and it gave her a sharp prick of pain standing on it as she looked up to the scowling ruffiant and asked with a casual grin, "Sorry for being so forward, but are you ok? That was quite the fall you had there!". The ruffiant in question was about to answer when they both were approached by a taller male with red hair and quite the curly, long cowlick to his hair. He seemed to ignore Alice and ask The ruffiant the same thing, going so far as to point out the cut on the ruffiant's knee and hand him a handkerchief. Alice, however, tensed around the teenager with red hair. She felt a chill run up her spine as she looked at the teenager, his stand as clear as day to her as she looked at him. The teenager with red hair caught her glance, both look the other in the eyes with a sense of curiousity. What was she staring at? Did he know why she was staring at him? Their questions went unanswered as they parted ways at the sound of a school bell ringing in the distance.

Though she managed to file to be registered as a student, Alice was far from fine as the minor prick of pain that her bruised knee was causing her had turned into a sharp pain, making it almost unbearable to stand. She didn't let the full extent of her pain show on her face, but she did request to see the nurse. Once she had made her way to the nurse, she consulted with the nurse-making up a false story on how she had gotten her knee bruised-, but had an uneasy feeling about them. Something seemed off about them, but Alice couldn't put a finger on it as she almost missed the nurse's off-handed remark, "Goodness dear, that must of been quite the fall! A delicate maiden such as yourself should be more careful and not try to catch someone who could of potentially crushed you!" Alice perked up at this, she hadn't mentioned anyone else when she told the nurse that she had gotten her knee bruised. However, she was going to play it calmly. "Yeah, uh, its sorta in my nature to help others, though.", she stated with a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. The door to the nurse's office opened and the nurse quickly pulled the curtain closed as she rushed out and greeted whoever had entered the office with a cheery tone that subtly seemed forced, "Oh, hello Kujo-kun!~ My word, that is a nasty cut there! Go one, sit down and roll up your pant leg, I need to tend to your wound!". The person in question gave a grunt of what sounded like annoyance as Alice got up silently and moved so she could peak out from the curtain. She saw the same ruffiant sitting down as the nurse collected her supplies to tend to the cut on his knee. Alice saw the second red flag when the nurse had grabbed a scalpel and snuck it into the supplies. Just when the nurse lost it and went to attack the other students, Alice sprung into action. Though her knee was bandaged up, she was able to tackle the nurse to the floor and hold up the nurse's hand that contained the scalpel as she shouted for the two other student to run. They did, scrambling away as she struggled to safely take the scalpel from the nurse's hand. She saw, in a fleeting glance, something move within the nurse's mouth before it darted out towards her own. It was faster then she could react as she felt her body tense up upon the stand taking over her body and rendering it immobile, though her stand was partially out as it's arms seemed to appear from her own and were entrapped by hierophant green's tail. The red hair teenager revealed themself, sitting on the window ledge with a book in hand. He closed it and smirked at her and the dark haired-ruffiant as he said, "Well, this is intriguing. I was only informed there would be one stand user". Alice tried her best to force herself to move or talk, but unfortunately, she could not. The fight between the ruffiant and the red-haired teen played out and she quickly learned their names. On top of that, unbenounced to Jotaro, when he had pulled Hierophant Green from Alice's mouth, he had taken her first kiss. Alice did not have time to let her mind dwell on that, though, as she coughed up a bit of blood. Her throat was scratched to hell as her legs gave out from under her, and if it were not for her stand, she would of hit the floor face-first. Her wounds were painful, but not severe as she tried to get her bearings as the fight between Jotaro and Kakoyin continued. Once the fight was over and Kakoyin was knocked out, Alice had gotten shakily to her feet. Jotaro noticed, his stand taking her under its arm suddenly as he lept out of the window. Alice was a bit taken aback by this and panicked a moment, her stand's ears and tail appearing on her as she choked out a shocked noise to this.

She had a feeling, from this point on, that her life was gonna get even more bizarre!


	2. Chapter 2:Explanations and a Tumble

Once they arrived at Jotaro's home, and a bit after they had the tense moment of removing the flesh bud from Kakyoin, Alice was sipping on some warm tea to help her aching throat as she was questioned by Joseph and Avdol respectively. "Pardon the request, miss. . . .?", Avdol inquired of her. Alice spoke up, sounding a bit groggy still as her throat was still a bit sore, "M-HRMPH-My name is Alice. . . . . .Alice Nightengale. . . .". Avdol then asked, "Again, pardon the request, but can you move your bangs? We just want to make sure you aren't an ally of Dio". Alice looked a bit confused at this and moved her bangs, showing off the fact she lacked a flesh bud. She asked them as her bangs fell back into place, "I'm sorry, but, who is Dio? and what is up with the spirits? I thought I was the only one to be possessed by one. . . .". They then explained to her about stands and got her caught up with everything./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Wait, so what your saying is that the spirit is called a 'stand' and they are manifestations of one's fighting spirit? So, what does mine represent?", Alice asked as her stand manifested behind her. It was more humanoid, yet it had the distinct features of a feral feline. It's amber-yellow eyes watched them intently as its tail swayed with some curiosity to it. Avdol shuffled through some tarot cards, but as he did a bit of amber dropped from his bag, catching the stand's attention. Alice noticed as well as she said, "Amber. . . . . .wait, do they have a set name for our stand?". Avdol stopped, looking at her with a bit of surprise, "Well. . . . .yes and no. . . .Take a card, if you'd plea-", but before either could react, the stand moved and snatched up the amber stone and held it between it's amber-colored claws as it looked over the stone with an intense curiosity. Alice looked confused at the stand a moment as she said offhandedly, "Amber. . . . .claw?". Her stand looked at her, as if its name was called and Alice said, "Huh. . . I think I'll call it 'Amber Claw' for now". Joseph spoke up, "How long ago did your stand manifest?". Alice's smile dropped and the stand looked irritated a moment before she spoke up, "Well. . . . . its been a few years now. . . .but it was shortly, if not right after the murder of my older brother. . . . .My parents passed away when I was very young in a car accident and my older brother did what he had to raise us both. . . . but. . . one day. . . . he didn't come home on time. He would always come home on time, so I was worried. I rushed out of the house and followed the way he normally takes to go to and from work everyday, but when I found him. . . . .he. . . . ", tears came to Alice's eyes, but she continued, "He was dead. The only clue I have is a puddle as nearby and it hadn't rained that day. Everything about his death pointed to murder, but no one could explain it, so they left the case open. In my grieving and rage-struck stage, my stand manifested and I was fearful of it at first, but I've gotten to control it more-", the amber stone in between her stand's claws shattered and it let out of a soft growl, it's pupils now slits as Alice looked a bit sheepishly as she corrected herself, "Well, um, MOSTLY gotten it under control. It reacts to my feelings and such, but I've been able to suppress it's reactions if the situation grants it". Alice reached out and petted the stand's head, calming it and the stand reformed the amber stone, but it reformed a bit larger now. Both Avdol and Joseph noted the oddity of how this girl interacted with her stand and let her explain as much as she knew about it. Once it was late enough, Alice was going to head home when she was stopped by Holly. Being somewhat indebted to this kind woman and secretly loving her doting, motherly nature, Alice agreed to spend the night. Preparations were made and she thanked Holly repeatively as Holly gushed and made sweet remarks about how polite Alice was and nice things like that, making her feel not only at ease, but at home as well. Once Alice settled in, she was left to her thoughts and it was a few hours later until she drifted off into sleep. However, upon dreaming, she saw a flash of silver, a string of red, and the soft light of amber glistening in the moonlight. She tried to focus on what her dream was trying to tell her when she awoke with a start to shouting. She threw open the sliding door and bolted out of the bedroom she was in before reaching where the commotion was coming from. Joseph was shouting about his poor Holly and Alice saw a stand trying to form from her. Once everyone calmed down from the original panic, it was decided they all would join up together to go and destroy Dio, thus saving Jotaro's mother. It was a long trip and they decided to stop at a restraunt to eat. Alice, tired and a bit famished, heartily agreed. She perked up, feeling an oddly-familiar energy when she saw a man with an oddly tall/strange silver hair approach the group and ask about help reading the menu. The strange man in question was invited to join them and he sat down next to Alice. He noticed her staring at him with an intense-but-curious look as he said with a cheeky smirk, "My my, mademoiselle, is my charm that strong?~". Alice then suddenly looked annoyed at him before tearing her eyes away from him and to the absolute oddities Joseph had ordered them. Upon spotting the fish dish placed before her, her hesitation to eat disappeared quickly and she happily tore into it. She only stopped when the man mentioned something about a star and she sensed the sudden tension in the group. She quickly got up once the fight broke out and had her stand manifest as his did. They moved the fight from the resteraunt to what looked like a park as she and Avdol tag-teamed fighting Polnareff. The clashing of amber and silver, reflecting in the light, reminded Alice of her dream, leaving herself open only a moment to attack. Polnareff, oddly enough, did not go for the kill as he tripped her up and his stand held hers up by its tail as he said with the same, cheeky smirk he had flashed her once before, "mademoiselle, you should focus on the fight, not on your wistful thoughts of Moi~".Avdol stepped in, saving her as she was pushed back from the fight. She panicked when Avdol set Polnereff on fire, but was relieved when he put him out. She rushed to Polnereff quickly and plucked the flesh bud out of Polnareff's head before checking his vitals. He was alright, a bit worn out from the fight, but she felt the tension she did not know she was holding disperse from her body. Perhaps it was the silver hair, or the dream, but something in her made herself hold back against him. That touching moment was soon ruined by him trying to touch the small of her back and say a cheesy pick up line, however with her short stature and how big his hand was, he underestimated where her lower back was and ended up touching her rear. This promptly earned him a smack to the face and a minor attack from Alice's stand-which was quickly thwarted by the rest of the group as they interveined to save the poor French goof from her wrath.

This made Alice less trusting of Polnareff and from that point on, they would bicker whenever one or the other made a tiny mistake. Though she took a bit of pity on him over his goal being so similar to her own, but her patience was tested regularly whenever he tried to get overly chummy with her or get too prideful and boast or flirt with other girls. This would prompt everyone to try to keep them as separate as possible on the journey, but at one point, they had to double up on rooms. Alice was NOT happy being stuck with Polnareff as she stated with some irritation in her voice, "I am going to be taking a shower. Keep your mind out of the gutter, away from the bathroom door, and if you so much as THINK of peeping in on me, I swear I will turn your "Eiffel tower", as you've so proclaimed to have in your pants, into the _LEANING_ tower, do you understand me?!" and grabbed her necessary things. He scoffed, "Tch, as if I would want to, with that sort of sour temper you have! Besides, doing so would be dishonorable, and I, mademoiselle, am not a dishonorable man!". She gave a huff and headed off to the bathroom, a few minutes later the shower was running when Polnareff was attacked by the Red Devil.

-WARNING: VIOLENCE AND LUDE THEME AHEAD, SKIP IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS PART-

She was humming away and that, paired with the rushing of the water past her ears, did not hear Polnareff fighting the stand. Just as it fell relatively quiet, she finished up her shower. She called out to Polnareff, and upon hearing no response, she stepped out in her towel to see the room is disarray. "Jesus CHRIST, Polnareff, what the hell did you-", but faster then she could react, she felt a stinging pain in her ankle and promptly went to the floor. "Hehehe, so are you some bitch this idiot was gonna fuck or maybe your a stand user yourself?~", she heard the lude remark from a wooden doll who was now standing on her stomach. Her eyes widen in shock as she felt the knife it had used to stab her ankle with now pressed at her neck. She glared at it and said with a snarl to her voice, "As if I'd do such an act with that good damn idiot of a French man! Speaking of, where the hell is he?!". The doll let out a sinister chuckle before saying with a bit of playful sadism in his voice, "Check under the bed, bitch!". She glanced past the doll and a bit lower, towards underneath the bed as she saw Polnareff with a familiar pair of panties stuffed in his mouth and he looked panicked at her as their eyes met. He was tied to the underside of the bed. "Now, now, what to do with you?~", the doll mused with a playful sense of sadism in its voice, "Cut that pretty, pale chest of yours open nice and slow?~", he kicked open her now loosened towel, exposing her chest as the doll exclaimed, "Holy hell, you got a nice set of fuckable tits!". Polnareff got a fleeting glance at her chest before, being the honorable man he says he is, looked away with a blush on his face. Alice, now completely done with this little shit's dirty mouth and thoroughly embarrassed, summoned her stand as it threw the doll off of her and she lept up and back, her towel falling away. She fought the foul-mouthed stand, trying to ignore it's off handed remarks about her body. She had gotten tripped up by the bed and fell back on it just as the doll lunged to stab her. She had little time to react and so she flinched, expecting the knife to plunge into her. However, Silver Chariot appeared between her and the knife, taking the blow instead. It was hunched over her, holding her nude form protectively/close with the knife resounding off it's armor. It let go of her quickly and went to fight on her behalf and Alice was a bit stunned, not moving as she watched it fight the Red Devil.

-SKIP TO HERE-

Once Silver Chariot defeated the Red Devil, she heard Polnareff speak through it as its eye fleetingly glanced at her before looking up, "I-I do hope you are alright, mademoiselle chaton. However, could you kindly get off the bed and get changed before you help move it off me?", his stand holding out her towel as it looked up still and there was an apparent blush on it's face. Alice squinted at his stand and snatched up the towel as she wrapped it around herself once more as she said, "Your a goddamn idiot, Polnareff, you know that?! You could of gotten killed while I was in the shower and I would of been none the wiser! However,", her harsh tone softened a bit as she mumbled, an apparent blush on her face from embarrassment, "Thanks for having my back there. . . . .". She immediately regretted saying the last part when she saw the stand's eyes light up and he was about to go on a boasting rant about himself. She got dressed quickly, wrapping up her ankle as well, before attempting to move the bed off of him. She saw the familiar pair of panties stuff in his mouth and she promptly removed them with a glare as his stand disappeared. He tried to make light of the situation, notioning to her ankle as he said, "Need to see a doctor about that, mademoiselle chaton?". She hated his nickname for her, both on the fact she didn't know a lick of French and the fact she felt he was mocking her. She said, brushing it off, "Tch, it's fine. The shock is what got me. Besides, i'm not an idiot who gets tied up and gaged under a bed like a helpless maiden". He remarked under his breath, "Well, atleast I am modest enough to fight with something covering me". Upon hearing that, she went to punch him dead in the chest, but her ankle gave out and prompted to fall onto him. With him not prepared to suddenly catch her, they both tumbled to the floor just as the door to the room opened up and Joseph was saying as he walked in, "Hey, we heard some commotion, are you t-OH MYYYYYYYYYYYY~ HMPH, WELL, UH, I-'ll just-", but Alice, now completely red in the face as she choked out, "I-ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!". However, the position she and Polnareff was in would lead someone, with no prior context clues, to believe it was exact what it looked like!~


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations and a Suprise

After a long explanation and Alice promptly hitting Polnareff a few times for not speaking up at the time, Alice felt she explained away the tumble incident to the rest of the group. However, Polnareff did not speak up at the time because his mind was reeling from the fact his face had been between her boobs when they were walked in upon at the wrong moment. In fact, his mind was dwelling on many things about the fight with the Red Devil-primarily on Alice's body-, but he tried and was failing to keep his composure around her. He tried to joke it off and ended up unintentionally starting another fight between them. This annoyed the group greatly and as they were traveling through the desert, Alice made it a point to stay far from him. However, when they faced off against the chariot stand and the heat kicked up to an unbearable degree, they were forced into a cramped formation in their makeshift hideout. "C-Christ, Frenchie, could you move a bit more to the left?!", she snapped at him, irritated by both the unbearable heat and the fact he was unbearably close to her as she was glistening with sweat. She had shrugged off her large sweatshirt and her shirt she normally wore and now was down to her sports bra and her tight fitting sweat-pants, unintentionally showing off her surprisingly curvy figure. That, paired with her glistening, creamy pale skin, heavily distracted Polnareff and for once, he was glad he was lay-crouching. He looked away quickly and scooted a couple inches away from her, making her less tense.

Upon the defeat of the chariot stand, Alice took a moment to go back to enjoying the cold, night air in the desert as she had her arms out and sighed in relief, once more distracting Polnareff. With her eyes closed, he took a moment to glance at her once more. Her soft, creamy pale skin, the small pouch of her tummy nestled between her present hip bones, her thick hips, her supple, perky breasts in her sports bra, her soft-looking lips, his mind was wandering straight to the gutter when he saw her soft, amber eyes open up and her blissful look turn to her ever-annoyed look as she snapped at him, "And WHAT are you looking at?!". He retorted back a bit smugly, "Well, mademoiselle chaton, I was admiring the view of the desert night when you so openly held out your arms, like a circus performer wanting to be looked at~". That remark got him another fight with her, annoying the group once more. They traveled a bit more, stopping in a town and Polnareff complained about a bit of stubble he had. Alice rolled her eyes as this and followed him to make sure his idiotic French ass would not be attacked by a stand. Unfortunately, that is exactly what had happened. In a shocking turn of events, Anubis was able to possess Polnareff and Alice struggled to dodge both swords he wielded now. "Kekeke, getting tired there, _miss kitten_?~", Anubis mocked as Alice was panting a bit, posed the same as her stand as she tried to catch her breath. She said with a snarl, "Is _**THAT**_ what that stupid nickname he gave me means?!", rushing forward and doing a surprise leap up to avoid both blades. Anubis smirked, barely grazing her cheek as she did a flip over him and landed on all fours. "Face it, I know ALL your moves! You are going to die, here and now, by your own friend's hand!", he said with a dark look in his eyes. Alice sighed before giving a smirk to him, "Well. . . .seems I'm gonna have to change up my tactic then!", catching him off guard as she rushed forward as he spun to face her. She jumped up and he was met to her wrapping her legs around his neck, his face to her crotch a she continued to move forward, shifting her weight to her upper body so she could flip him. With the help of her stand and Anubis not expecting her to pull such a move, she had flipped him and laid him flat out. He almost let the sword go from the shock Polnareff felt hitting the ground, but he held steadfast and attempted to plunge the blade into her side. Her stand's tail wrapped around his hand, attempting to restrain him from continuing his lunge as Silver Chariot's blade was poised at her throat. Anubis choked out from between her thighs as he glared at her, "T-To think you'd pull such a dirty trick?!". Alice looked with a serious look down at him as she said, "Polnareff, snap out of this! I know your stupid French ass gets into scrapes a lot, but I know for a FACT you are stronger then this!". If her words reached him or not was a mystery as Anubis growled up at her, "Ha! You think calling out to him will help you?! You MUST be desperate! Now, accept your FATE!". It all happened so slow, Silver Chariot's blade went towards her throat, but she ducked down, only getting grazed by it as her body moved in a fluid motion. She had noted earlier that the shock had almost allowed the blade to be knocked from his hand, and so, she pulled a last ditch move she had hoped to never use on anyone, let alone him. Her lips crashed into Polnareff's, causing his eyes to widen in shock and for him to let go of the blade momentarily. This was long enough for her stand's tail to break it into pieces without fear of it impaling her and she broke the kiss quickly, her cheeks red as she stared at him a moment, trying to catch her breath as she was straddling his waist. The French man in question was at a loss for words, his mind reeling at the fact she had fought him like that and did such a bold, shocking thing as to kiss him. He was under the impression she detested him, yet she went so far as to kiss him?! "I-I only did that to shock you, Frenchie, nothing more!", Alice snapped, blushing still as she glared down at him. He locked eyes with her and tried to choke out a reply, but the way she was trying to glare at him with a blush on her face, the fact she was straddling him, and that no matter how she would of explained it, she had kissed him with those supple lips of her made him blurt out, " _Tu es si belle, mademoiselle chaton~_ ". She promptly but lightly hit him in the chest as she yelled at him on what the hell he had said and how he should talk to her in English, but what was said was said.


	4. Chapter 4: Subtle Moments&Growing Closer

Alice nor Polnareff spoke of what had just transpired as she got off of him and help him up, her glaring at him and he was looking away, unable to hide his blush. He only looked back, seeing the small cut on her cheek from his stand's blade and his hand moved, gently cusping her jawline as his thumb wiped the blood away. His eyes were transfixed with her lips as he looked at them in a tender manner. He found himself leaning in to give her a kiss, completely missing the ever-growing enraged look in her eyes before he felt the swift kick to his "Eifel Tower". He let her go quickly to cusp his crotch as he slid to his knees, comically tearing up as he choked out, "I-I was just trying to wipe away the damage I did to you, Mada-", but Alice cut him off, "W-With what, your LIPS?! Jesus CHRIST, Polnareff, think with the head on your shoulders for once! Also, stop calling me that!". What he didn't see, however, was that her face had went bright red. She would never have admitted it, but for a split second, the tender look in his eyes, the way he held her so delicately, the sweet gesture of wiping away the blood from the small nick on her cheek, it had made her heart skip a beat. On perfect timing, the rest of the group joined up with them and Alice explained away that they had fought a stand user.

They continued on their journey, stopping once more so that the whiny French man could use the restroom. Alice scoffed at his overdramatic display, comparing him to a child. A man, not that far away, smirked at this comparison before ducking into the shadows. A bit passed and Polnareff had not returned, so she went to look for him as she too, had to use the restroom. She went to the last place she saw him in and a small, nude, child with buck teeth and all-too-familiar-silver hair ran up to her with a scared look on his face. "M-Miss, please, turn around and run, before-", but a creepy, older man's voice spoke up as they snatched the nude child, "got 'cha!". Alice attempted to summon her stand, but the creepy man's smile only grew as she felt herself begin to shrink. She stumbled back, tripping up on her own clothing now as the little boy got out of the creepy man's grasp and took her by the hand, pulling her away as they both ran now. "W-Wat's happenin'?!", Alice choked out of shock. She had regressed back to when she was no older then five. Her short hair had grown out and was straight again and her front teeth had become buck teeth once more. "Dunno, gotta keep away from the creepy man cuz he wanna hurt us!", the boy said with a worried look. "Why you nakkie?", she asked, looking confused at the boy. "No time, keep runnin'!", the boy proclaimed before pulling both of them into a small cabnet they hid in. She tried to remember why she had come to this place, but her mind was regressing as well. "I need tah fwind my fwiend!", she said in a shout-whisper to the boy. He shushed her, but she said, ignoring him, "no no, ish impor-tan'! He big, uh, got funny hair wike ju, he Frenchie like tah fries, but nawt cuz he's notta fry!". She giggled at her joke and the boy promptly put a hand over her mouth as the creepy man ran past them, not suspecting them being in such a small closet. "We gotta run on tah count of three, one, two, uhhh-", but the door to the cabnet flew open as the creepy man known as Alessi shouted with a twisted glee, "THREE!~", before snatching them both up. Alice kicked and shouted for an adult as young Polnareff kicked and tried to squirm his way outta Alessi's arms. Alice, being the younger and more immature person she was at that moment, promptly _BIT_ Alessi's arm, making him let got of both of them to swat at Alice. Alice ducked and took young Polnareff's hand before running with him once more away from Alessi. "We gotta fwind mah fwiend, he can pwotect ush! He big and stwong and got a knight-fwiend tat come fome him that's supa fast and gotta cool swowd!", Alice said in a determined manner as she darted up the stairs with young Polnareff in tow. Young Polnareff, though still regressing mentally, was surprised her description somewhat fit him. "I'm not big, but I gotta knight-fwiend! Wanna see 'em?!", the boy said excitedly as his stand appeared. Alice stopped and gasped in surprise upon seeing the mini stand. She took Young Polnareff's other hand and said with an amazed look in her eyes, "He'sh swo cool!~". He nodded and said, pulling her ahead now, "Ah know, but we gotta keeps goin or else the creepy man will get ush!". Soon enough, they had not where to go as they were on the top floor. Alessi had caught up to them and he was going to grab them both when Young Polnareff used his stand to knock Alessi out the window. Both climbed to the window sill and saw Jotaro face off against Alessi, calling out for him to run away when Jotaro started to regress. However, Jotaro promptly knocked Alessi out. Upon loosing consciousness, his stand's ability wore off and in a puff of smoke, all three returned to normal. Alice was still holding Polnareff's hand when the two looked at their intertwined hands then another, both blushing before Alice quickly attempted to cover herself up and turned around, being highly embarressed. Polnareff was also embarressed as his stand quickly retrieved their clothes and he turned around to change. He still remembered what transpired, feeling a bit prideful that she would describe him like that. Alice's thoughts remained on the embaressing fact they were both naked and holding hands and that she had let it slip that she thought Silver Chariot was cool. She didn't make a big deal out of it, if anything, she didn't even try to hit him as she walked out. In a sense, her embarrassment made her feel that lashing out at him would only stir things up between them.

The group continued on their trip, gaining a new member that brought out Alice's softer side as she cooed and dotted over the baby they had picked up. She ignored the baby had fangs, blowing it off as it's first teeth as she cooed, "Awwww, does dah babwey wanna num-num?", giving them some food during the plane ride. The baby played along and accepted the pudding she had with her. Suddenly, Polnareff was freaking out in his sleep, kicking and screaming incoherently and Kakyoin seemed terrified in his sleep as well, but not to that extent. Polnareff's kicking caused the crash to occur and Alice didn't let him forget it that night. She kept the baby closed and dotted on it still, throwing a glare Polnareff's way before Kakyoin woke up from his dream in a panic and claimed the baby was a stand user. Obviously, he had lost his damn mind! A baby as a stand user?! He was soon knocked out just as he had summoned Hierophant Green and was promptly put to bed. Everyone soon went to bed and drifted off into their collective waking nightmare. Alice was the last to sit up from her sleeping bag, do in part to her being the last one to fall asleep, to find she was in an amusement park. She got up, looking around a bit confused before she rushed to find the rest ensnared in the dream. "Lali HO!~ Seems I forgot a dotting ditz!", Death 13 said with a bit of harshness in his voice as it snapped it's fingers. A puddle appeared before Alice and all color left her face as she saw in the reflection the image of her dead brother. Tears came to her eyes as she sunk to her knees, shaking softly as she could tear her eyes away from the image. She choked out in a soft, broken whisper as her tears began to fall down her cheeks, "B-big brother. . . . . ". Death 13 chuckled before saying in a mocking manner, "Awww, is somewone bwig bwotha deadew ten a doow knob?". Alice's face changed from broken to enraged as she lunged to punch Death 13, screaming as she did, "DON'T YOU DARE FUCK WITH ME ABOUT THIS, YOU LITTLE SHIT!". She landed shakily on her feet, into the same puddle as a decaying hand, belong to the mirage of her brother, grabbed her by the throat and pulled her under, trying to keep her there. She was use to this sort of dream, so she didn't struggle. Instead, she focused on letting her breath out in small bubbles as she prayed the others would get them all out of the dream. The pressure on her neck was hard to keep her exhale consistant and she soon felt the chill of death coming for her. Just as she was going to let out the rest of her breath, she awoke from the dream, spitting out what water she had in her lungs. It quickly dried up, since it was morning, before she became coherent once more. No one seemed to remember the dream, save for Kakyoin and herself. He confronted her on it right away. "You ok?", he asked with some concern. She noded, "I'm fine. He unknowingly tapped into a nightmare I have regularly, so that's good". Kakyoin looked concerned at her as he stated a bit shocked, "Being drowned by your dead older brother is a constant nightmare you have?!". She gave him an empty smile as she said, "Yep, ever since he died. I've tried to rationalize it to my subconscious being tortured by his unsolved murder and placing the blame upon myself for making him leave so early for work that day. You see, we had a stupid fight over something trivial, so stupid in fact I can't remember but-", she would let out an empty, choked up laugh as tears sprung to her eyes and she covered them, continuing her story, "I ended up telling him I hated him. I was mad at the time and the last thing I ended up telling him was that I hated him and he just smiled and told me to have a good day. I. . . . . I wish I could go back and take it all back. He liked my hair long, he said it reminded him of Mom's, but until I put his soul to rest b y finding his killer," she moved her hands away from her eyes, showing she was crying as she ran her finger's absentmindedly through her hair to try to calm herself, "I won't let my hair grow out. It's my promise to my big brother that I keep". Kakyoin, not knowing how else to comfort her, pulled her into a hug, letting her break down and cry about it. What neither of them had known was that Polnareff had silently overheard her story. His eyes were wide with surprise and he felt a twinge in his heart as he looked to Alice. In that moment, he felt a kinship in his pain with her.


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Rage & More Secrets

Polnareff did not bring up overhearing Alice's story, though he seemed less cocky with Alice less during their minor arguments, which caught Alice's attention. Upon the reveal of the identity of the Hanged Man, Polnareff seemed even more determined to fight this stand user. Alice became more restless since she didn't feel she had an outlet to her pent up rage. She now was having a new nightmare as they got closer and closer to India. This nightmare was of a black mirror reflecting her stand acting closer to a feral, completely enraged beast she would have no control of. It scratched up the black mirror in her dream, digging its amber claws across it and leaving jagged, amber claw mark-formations in the mirror as it snarled at her, as if it was a feral beast wanting to be let free from a cage. She could only hold her sides in pain in her dream as she felt like the claw marks were appearing from within her. She would wake up earlier then the rest and eventually, she gave up pushing any arguments with Polnareff entirely, which he took note of. However, when Polnareff had wandered off once more as they were keeping an eye out for The Hanged Man, Alice and avdol both went to check up on him. They arrived on the scene just as he was shot at by a cowboy-looking fellow. Avdol took the hit, knocking Polnareff down as Alice went on high alert, rushing towards the cowboy but stopped when she saw something in the puddle behind Avdol. She turned on her heel and skidded to a hault. Just as she was going to cry out a warning, everything happened so fast. The stand in the puddle stabbed Avdol and the bullet that had curved back struck it's mark, seemingly going through Avdol's forehead. Alice's eyes widened in a panic as her mind suddenly went realing. This couldn't be happening! The stab wound, the stand, the puddle, as Avdol hit the ground, Alice froze up in terror. The stab wound. . . . .the puddle. . . . . .it was exactly the same as how she found her brother. The killer. . . . .he had struck again, and this time, she finally had a name to them! Her mind suddenly went reeling as she felt her stand trying to manifest on its own and she brought her shaking hands up to her head and held it, trying to keep it suppressed. Kakyoin appeared on the scene and tried to get Avdol to come to, but it had seemed he was too late. Polnareff turned his back and kicked the puddle, making a crass remark that almost made Alice loose concentration on suppressing her stand. However, from her view, she could see him start to cry as he spoke those bitter words. Seeing him like that made something in her chest hurt only more as her hands dropped from holding her head and hung limply at her sides as she trembled still. She had gone to an almost catatonic-like state as her mind tried to process all that was happening. However, with the threat of the hanged man stand still, they knew they had to get away. Kakyoin picked up Avdol and Polnareff went to try to snap Alice out of it. When he saw she wasn't going to move on her own, let alone respond to him, he picked her up. She didn't protest as her hands dropped from her head and hung limpy at her sides as her panicked look turned to one of a blank, emotionless stare. They quickly fled as they tried to get far enough from the hanged man to form a plan. Polnareff was besides himself and as he spouted nonsense about not wanting to live if he could not properly avenge his sister Kakyoin was driving the truck they had borrowed out into the nearby desert. This seemed to be the thing that made Alice snap back to reality, as the emotionless look on her face suddenly contorted into one of both rage and disgust at Polnareff's bitter-yet-pitiful words of self-hatred. She promptly struck him in the face with her open palm as she snapped at him, "Shut that fuckery-nonsense-sorta-talk UP, Frenchie! You are NOT going to let Avdol's sacrifice be in vain and so fucking HELP ME if you say another bad thing about yourself! I nor Kakyoin am going to let you drop out of this, not when you are SO close to avenging your sister! You call yourself an honorable man, then fucking shut up and act like it, you goddamn french prick!". Polnareff didn't react to her hit right away, listening to her well-intended, though poorly worded, attempt to snap him out of his slump. He seemed taken aback, under all that hatred he though she had for him, he saw in that moment the truth as he turned to look her in the eyes as she yelled at him: She really did care for him, though she had a funny way to show it. A smile tugged at the sides of his lips and it would of been a beautiful moment if not for the fact they were suddenly ganged up upon the Hanged Man once more. The back window shattered suddenly and the truck veered out of control before flipping. Thankfully, they escaped from the flipped car quickly with only some minor bruises and cuts as they ducked behind a rock. Kakyoin quickly went to explaining how he thought the stand was light-based and how they should remove anything reflective. Alice checked herself over before a little kid wandered over, wondering what was going on. They all saw in the reflection of the kid's eye was the hanged man and Polnareff was promptly attacked. However, with his renewed confidence, he faced off with the hanged man stand and his user, Centerfold. Polnareff kicked some sand into the kid's eyes, causing the stand to try to flee and get cut by Silver Chariot. Polnareff rushed off to face Centerfold head on. Alice and Kakyoin were not far behind and just as Polnareff was going to attack the injured man they thought was Centerfold, Kakyoin proclaimed he wasn't because the man did not have two right hands. Alice and Kakyoin witnessed the blade strike Polnareff in the back and promptly go to his knees as centerfold revealed himself. Sudden filled with rage once more as Centerfold gloated, both Kakyoin and Alice brought out their stands, only for the three to be quickly surrounded by beggars that were mislead to believe they would get free money from the three. Centerfold continued to gloat and Alice began to shake as her rage started to boil up inside her. Though they were getting attacked from all sides, she tried to hold back from attacking the innocent beggars that surrounded them. "Ne ne, you look familiar, girlie. Yes, just like the girl I wanted to attack so long ago, but mama avized me to simply kill your annoying older brother and get him outta the way instead! I'm happy that the simple job mama put me up to brought her vision to fruition", Centerfold teased and for a moment, a soft, deep, almost inhuman growl passed from Alice's lips as she looked his way, her rage getting the best of her for a moment. However, Kakyoin, being the most level-headed of the bunch, was able to distract the beggars around them by tossing up a coin high in the air, giving Polnareff enough time to kick dust into one of the beggar's eyes. This made Centerfold's stand have to dart towards the coin, but was promptly cut worse by Silver Chariot. Centerfold was quite the coward and tried to run, but he was tracked down quickly by the trio and Polnareff finally got his long awaited revenge. Though she witnessed the defeat of the man who killed her brother, Alice still felt the burning rage within her trying to claw it's way out as her jaw was tense and her eyes held a dark look to them. The man had teased that their mother had put him up to killing Alice's brother. But for what purpose did her brother's death serve? The closer she got to the answers she was looking for, the more that came up and this only pissed her off more. . . . . she was going to find out, one way or Another!


	6. Chapter 6: Surfacing Feelings

Alice became more closed off as they continued on their journey, causing a bit of concern in the group, but they had bigger issues to deal with then with a moody teenage girl. . . .or so they thought. When it came time to fight Enyaba, Alice had little regards for the zombie hoard Enyaba had summoned and busted in before the doors were sealed off, Alice's stand out and she was trying to keep control of it when Enyaba looked at her with a twisted smile. "Kekeke, that stand. . . . .Good to finally look upon you face to face, my how you've come into fruition!". Alice saw past the woman and her mist stand was Polnareff and he was wounded. Her control on her rage started to slip as Alice found herself asking in an eerily calm manner, "You. . . . .you wouldn't happen to be the wretched woman who gave life to centerfold, would you?. . . .". Enyaba's twisted grin faltered a moment before she said, "Yes. . . .that I am. Does that ENRAGE you, dearie?~". Alice began to tremble softly as she felt her control slipping as she said, "Tell me, then. . . . why. . . .why did my innocent older brother have to die?. . .And Avdol?. . . . . . .what purpose did either of their deaths serve?. . . .". Enyaba cackled before saying with a twisted glee to her tone, "You still have not realized the true potential of your stand yet, have you dearie? Your stand is the stand of The Beast! A tarot card dictated to be wild, untamed, and filled with rage! My lord wanted that sort of potential under his control, so I told my son to give you a little push so that you would snap and your stand would manifest. However, you disappointed us greatly at first by trying to suppress it and not seek out my master's help.". Alice felt the last bit of her restraint to keep her rage under control give away as her trembling stopped and one last thought passed through her mind, " _Rage?._ . . . . _You wanted. . . . . .. .to see my rage. . . . . . . . come into fruition?._ . . . . . . .".

Her bangs hid her eyes a moment as she began to glow an amber hue as her stand manifested next to her. She let out a long breath, like a beast when it's muzzle is removed, showing off her sharp canines. With that breath. . . . . . .she had finally snapped, giving into her carnal rage as her stand's claws and fangs got a bit longer and when she looked up and stared Enyaba down, Alice's eyes glowed an eerie amber hue, just like her stand's as they were both now in a fighting stance a moment. Alice moved quickly, fueled by her pent up rage as she ran almost at an inhuman speed at Enyaba, mimicking her stand's movements as they attacked Enyaba head on with the feriosity of an enraged beast! Alice had no rythme nor reason to her strengthened attacks as she let out an ear-splitting scream as her stand roared in sync with her, as if the sound alone could knock Enyaba back. Enyaba had her mist stand protect her as she laughed mockingly at Alice, only fueling Alice's rage. "Kekeke, that's right, get enraged! Go mad with it and show I and my lord the true potential of your stand, THE BEAST!", Enyaba called out with twisted glee. However, when Alice was subsequently slammed into the wall by Enyaba's stand, Jotaro stepped in.

Enyaba had almost forgot about Jotaro and was quickly taken down by Star Platnium. Alice whipped her head to look at Jotaro with her teeth bared as she stood shakily up. Her stand's claws raked up the wall, leaving an amber trail in the wake of it's claw marks dug into the wall. In the mindset she was in, she couldn't tell friend from foe. She charged at him, but Star Platnium tried to only hold her back as Jotaro snapped at her, "Yare yare daze, drop the act already! You are starting to piss me o-", but the scratch that appeared on his cheek from Alice's Stand's claws, the amber formation left in the cut, and the wild look in her eyes confirmed she was not in the right mindset to just be reasoned with. She was promptly knocked back from him and even though she hit the wall, she got to her feet once more and was going to lunge when Silver Chariot appeared before her and Polnareff grabbed her ankle so she could not move. "Alice, please, snap out of it! I know you are angry, but look, we defeated both your brother's killer and his wretched mother, does that not give you some semblance of peace?". Alice's stand only snarled in response as it was getting ready to lash out. Silver Chariot grabbed both of her stand's wrist before it could lash out as Polnareff said, "So what if you are angry?! Your brother is avenged, isn't he?! What about Holly?! Do you want her to befall the same fate as Avdol or your brother because you couldn't keep your rage in check?! Your actions have consequences, Alice, but I am not going to let it get the best of you yet! I swear on my honor!". Alice froze, as did her stand, as his words got through to Alice and her twisted look of pure rage gave away to one of remorse as the tears began to form in her eyes. ". . . .I. . . . . .", was all she could choke out before her stand disappeared and she let herself be vunerable. Silver Chariot pulled Alice close, allowing her to break down and cry in it's arms.

After she sobered up from her moment of vulnerability and she wiped away her own tears, Alice felt her soul more at ease, if only for the moment. They still had to continue on their journey and Alice was quiet now, keeping to herself once more. That is, until they had to fight the Lovers Stand user. As this self-entitled prick explained away his ability and gave a demonstration, Alice felt her rage boil up once more upon seeing Mr. Joestar get hurt. She stepped forward and snapped at the prick, "You goddamn prick, picking on the old man to get your way?! You disgust me!". He only smirked and said, "If I piss you off so much then go ahead-", he held out his arms now, "-Hit me~". Alice bared her teeth and clenched her fists, trembling from rage, but she did not strike him, no matter how much she really wanted to! She spat, glaring down this self-entitled prick, "And let Mr. Joestar get hurt?! As if I'd be so fucking selfish!". To appease the stand user, Jotaro played along and did whatever The Lovers Stand user asked as Alice and the rest stayed back with Mr. Joestar. They formulated a plan to try to secretly remove the Lovers stand from him as he used his hermit purple on a nearby tv to see what was going on inside him. Alice did not know how to shrink down her stand, but she had it form a smaller amber formation of itself that followed Hierophant Green and Silver Chariot up through the blood stream and into Mr. Joestar's Brain. When it was revealed there was a double, Amber Claw moved quickly and took the hit instead of Silver Chariot. Alice flinched as the gut area on the Amber Claw's cracked a bit, feeling the bruising on her lower ribs as a bit of blood was coughed up. "Alice!", both Polnareff and Mr. Joestar cried out in alarm, but Alice held her stomach as she choked out through gritted teeth, "F-Focus on the stand!". The Lovers Stand began to rattle off a long-winded story relating back to how great he was as it began to multiply, despite their repeated attacks against the stand's clones. Amber Claw moved quick upon hearing one of the clones shout out and took one down, but Polnareff was still hit in the back by one of them. Upon seeing him hurt, Alice's stand reacted accordingly to her sudden righteous fury, ripping through the wave and after wave of the clones of the Lover's stand. Mr. Joestar headed for Polnareff and Alice to withdrawal their stands and before Polnareff could speak up, Alice said, "I'm not gonna let another person I care about die on me! Your life is in Peril, Polnareff is hurt, and I'll be damned if Kakyoin is left alone to fight off this prick's stand!". Though her lower ribs and her gut ached, making it secretly harder for her to breath, she was able to put up a strong enough front that mr. Joestar gave them the go-ahead. In a twist, Hierophant Green was able to ensnare the clones of and the real Lover stand before striking it! It escaped from Mr. Joestar and as Alice withdrew her stand's Amber formation, her vision began to get blurry. The ache in her abdominal area intensified a moment as she leaned against Polnareff to steady herself/catch her breath. She didn't know it at the time, but she had bruised her ribs.

Eventually, they reached an island on their misdirected adventure. Polnareff gave his condolences to Avdol's father and Alice couldn't look the man in the eye. Her pride dictated her inability to do so. However, when she noted Polnareff had wandered off. She had a terrible gut-feeling about this, so she rushed off to find him. She stopped a bit back, noticing him talking to what looked like a stand. She was on the defense before she heard him say something about wanting to be an artist then change it to wanting a girlfriend. She sighed, thoroughly annoyed with his overdramatic displays. " _If he wasn't so stupid, he'd notice **me**_ ", the thought crossed her mind and she took a moment to question herself on it. However, upon hearing him change it up one last time, her heart ached a bit. He had wished for his sister and for Avdol back to life. The thing she thought was a stand disappeared in smoke and she saw Polnareff rush to speak with a dark-haired girl standing naked in the brush. This girl. . . . she was his sister? Alice looked to Polnareff and saw the genuine happiness, making her heart soften a bit. She placed a hand over her chest to calm her aching heart as the tears welled up in her eyes. she was so touched by this, that she was completely blindsided when his sister attacked him. Alice's breath caught in her throat as her panic skyrocketed. Her feet moved on their own as she rushed to protect him as the thing that was his sister circled around him in the brush as he fell to the ground. The stand, that she now found out was the Judgement stand, appeared and explained itself, teasing Polnareff after Polnareff had tried to make his final wish with anguish in his eyes. She had reached him as both his sister and Avdol had tackled him to the ground and were eating away from him. He seemed to be blacking out and she screamed out, her stand manifesting itself as she leaped up to attack both of them for Polnareff's sake, "POOOOOOOOLNAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEF!". She was glowing an amber hue, but this time, she was in control of her stand's power as she attacked them both, knocking them away and standing protectively over him now. In a twist, the REAL Avdol appeared and helped her out in defeating Cameo! Polnareff came to, shocked by seeing that Avdol had not really died and Alice had rushed to his aid once more. Alice kept attacking the fakes, fueled by her rage at seeing Polnareff so wounded as she said with a snarl, "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! YOU BASTARD, YOU TWISTED A GOOD AND HONORABLE MAN'S INNOCENT WISH AGAINST HIM, RENDERING HIM UNABLE TO FIGHT THOSE WHO HE CARED FOR?! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TERRIBLE, LOWLY, UNHOLY THING AGAINST HIM, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!". She was knocked back by Cameo and quickly tried to get to her feet, ignoring the roaring ache of her bruised abdomen/lower ribs only to be struck by the stand once more before Red Magician interveined. She dug her nails into the dirt as she coughed up a bit of blood before choking out, "Y-You. . . bastard. . . . .t-to do. . . something so wretched. . . .. to such . . . . .an honorable man. . . . .Its. . . . .", tears came to her eyes as she felt her heartache more then the bruised ribs/abdomen that left her unable to get up, let alone breath properly at that moment, "Far. . . . too. . . . .cruel. . . . .". Her vision became blurry and she laid on the ground as she tried to catch her breath, the iron taste in her mouth still was helping her fight loosing consciousness.

Once the stand and the false copies were defeated along with the stand user, Polnareff walked over to make sure Alice was ok to see her struggle to her feet. She looked like she had been crying and she wiped the blood from her mouth before she asked him, "Are you alright?". He helped her to her feet as he said with a soft look in his eyes, "I was going to ask you the same thing". She didn't look him in the eyes as she said, lightly hitting him in the side as she did not have the strength to hit him full force, "You were stupid, and selfish, to wish such careless things the go and act like there isn't people relying on you?! Don't pull that stupid shit ever again or I will kill you myself, you idiotic Frenchman!". Polnareff stayed silent, letting her yell at him, as he was reflecting over the words he had overheard her say previously when she protected him, the fact she looked like she had been crying, and the red tint of the blood still left on her lips. Avdol looked at them both and shook his head. He saw that both loved each other, but due to the mission, both were oblivious to the other's feelings.


	7. Chapter 7: The Near-Death Revealation

Much to the surprise of Polnareff and Alice, the others knew about Avdol being alive! Some time passed after that before they drew close to their final destination. Within the mansion, she, polnareff, and Avdol were traveling through the darkened pathways when they were suddenly blindsided by a stand! In a last ditch effort, Avdol knocked both Alice and Polnareff out of the way as the stand attacked. Alice hit the wall roughly, and the bruising on her ribs became severly agitated now as she was unable to breath for a good minute and her legs gave out from under her as she slid to her knees. Upon seeing the hands on the floor, panic struck her and when the stand revealed itself and what had gone down, her panic was replaced with rage. The stand disappeared a moment, leaving them in the dimly lit room and Alice struggled to get to her feet as Polnareff outwardly expressed his anguish to Avdol sacrificing himself to save them. Upon him ducking down, a chunk of the wall behind him was suddenly gone, as if something had consumed it. The adrenaline in Alice kicked in, mixing with her rage and suddenly she was on her feet and rushing to Polnareff. They both took off running to evade the stand as it charged after them, striking closer and closer as both ran. They kept running until the exit was ahead of them and when Polnareff suggested they stay and fight, Alice only said with a cocky grin, "As if I'd think otherwise!". They turned and instead raced up the stairs, unknowingly avoiding being attacked head on by the stand. They both stopped at the top floor, seeing a hole in the floor with an eerie, purple smoke trailing out it and around the room. Alice tried to ignore the intense pain from her bruised ribs as she took her stance behind Polnareff as he said for her to watch his back. Both of them drew out their stands as Polnareff shouted out for the shadow-stand to come out and face them head on. If it were not for the fact they were in an intense battle, Alice would of struck him for pulling such a stupid move. However, Polnareff jerked back suddenly and cried out and Alice dodged as not to be crushed by him when she saw his toes on his left foot were GONE, taken off by the shadow-stand! Letting out a snarl as her stand rushed to strike it in retaliation, the shadow-stand dodged hers with ease and evaded Silver Chariot as well! Polnareff had his stand strike hap-hazardly, weither from rage or to make a good distraction, as Alice had her stand strike the shadow-stand from behind. However, the stand user emerged from the stand's mouth and snatched her up by the throat and throw her to the floor out of irritation. She rag-dolled a bit, her stand disappearing as she came to a stop in the middle of the room. She could only look up and struggle to breath as she had stars in her vision. She had agitated her now severely bruised ribs and could not move in the least other then to struggle to breath. Her sweatshirt/shirt was hiked up from her body coming to a skidding hault, revealing the severely agitated bruises on her abdomen/her lower ribs. The stand user, known as Cool Ice, got out of the mouth of his stand and walked over to her as he said, "So you are the beast stand user, eh? A woman?". Alice choked out, still trying to get her breath back, "S-So. . . . you're. . . . . . the . . . . shadow. . . . stand. . . .user. . . . eh? . . . .a. . . . coward. . . . of. . . . .a . . . .man?. . . .heh. . . . Typical". Now enrage, Cool Ice kicked her hard enough in the ribs to send her flying into the wall. Alice hit the wall and blacked out for a moment, only to come to as her gut was kicked once more. Cool Ice was enraged that this lowly woman DARE call him a coward! Through the pain, she gritted her teeth in a snarl of a smirk, as if to continue to mock him. "You! Dare! Smirk! At! Me! You! Defiant! Lowly! Bitch! I! Am! No! Coward!", Cool Ice said each word as he continued to kick her over and over. However, Alice's smirk of defiance didn't waiver, even when she started to cough up blood. Polnareff struggled to his knees and pleaded for Cool Ice to stop over and over until he could take no more and sent out Silver Chariot to strike them down! Her vision was fading in and out, so she would only catch glimpses of the fight. She felt Silver Chariot pick her up and set her down on her back, close to Polnareff as the shadow-stand began to circle them. She kept her teeth bared as her bangs hid the pained-look in her eyes. She saw the panic on Polnareff's face, she felt the stand drawing closer and closer, but with her body as damaged as it was, she couldn't risk sustaining another injury. She lost consciousness for a moment, and a memory played in her mind:

 _"Bwig bwother, bwig bwother, lookie wat I fowund!", A young and peaceful Alice, no older then six, said as she ran with some strain to her big brother. The day was warm and sunny, with a soft breeze that played with her long, wild, flowing hair. She had a smudge of dirt on her knees and her cheek, but she smiled happily as she showed him the thing she had found. She had been playing near the river and spotted a big shiny, orange-yellow stone in it. On close inspection, she saw a strange sharp thing in it and she went to show her big brother. He looked it over, smiling as he did. He told it that it was amber, fossilized tree sap, and the shark thing in it was a claw. He spun a whole story on how it could of come about, "You see, when things get caught in tree sap and they cant get out, they become encased by it. As time progresses, the sap hardens until it's a rock. Some big, fericous saber tooth cat must of been clawing up a tree with quite a bit of sap and cracked off it's claw by mistake, leaving it in the sap!~". He looked so happy telling her the story and the silly, joyful energy he gave off as he told the story made her laugh. The story faded to black as she floated once more before the black mirror, looking at her wild stand. It didn't claw at the mirror and was as damaged as she was, but instead of blood on it's lips, there was a glowing, orange-yellow sap. She found herself reaching out touching the mirror as she pleaded, "Please. . . . .do not strike me. . . . . let me help you. . . . .". The stand didn't flinch as her hand phased through the mirror and wiped away the glowing, orange-yellow sap from the corner of it's lips. Her brother's words echoed suddenly as she removed her hand from the mirror. "They become encased by it. . . . .encased by it. . . . .encased. . . . . .enca-", before she snapped back to consciousness suddenly._

Her eyes snapped open just as the shadow-stand was about to engulf Polnareff and herself. Faster then either he or Cool Ice could process, Alice's Stand manifested, snatching Polnareff up as it quickly clung with one arm dug into the ceiling, the other was holding it's tail, wrapped tight around Polnareff so he was held close to it. Alice, herself, was encased in Amber and a large chunk of it was missing. "Alice. . . . why?. . . . you keep chastising me. . . .saying you will kill me if you have to help me get out of dangerous situations. . . .yet. . . . .you keep coming to my aid. . . . .and saving me? You hate me so, so why do you keep saving me?", Polnareff asked out of shock. Alice's voice came from her stand as cracks began to form in the amber, ". . . you. . . .really. . . . are. . . .stupid. . . . .if. . . .you. . . . don't. . . . .know". As the amber that encased her body shattered, her stand shattered and gave way as well. As he fell, he struck the shadow-stand user and snapped their neck before turning his attention to Alice, who lay seemingly still on the floor. His heart ached as he had thought she had died and the memories he had of her and of the group flashed in his mind. She was hot-headed, strong-willed, harsh, but that was all just a front, wasn't it? " _Having those you cared about most be lost to you. . . . it turned you cold, didn't it? Though, not completely, since you would come to my aid just when I needed it. You said you hated me, the look in your eyes said it so, but. . . . . .your actions said otherwise.",_ Polnareff thought as tears came to his eyes as he looked upon her. Amongst the scattered pieces of amber, one piece caught his eye. It looked like a tear was encased in the fossilized amber and the thought had struck him, " _No matter how many times she seemed to yell at him afterwards, she always looked like she had been crying. . . . ._ ". Just as Cool Ice and his stand went to strike him, Silver Chariot manifested and Polnareff said in a bitter, cold tone, "I knew it. . . . Cool Ice, you bastard. . . . .", before Silver Chariot ruthlessly stabbed Cool Ice over and over before sending him flying into a wall! Polnareff turned to look at him now before cutting open a doorway and Cool Ice's arm shattered in the light. He finished him off by pushing Cool Ice into the sunlight, though, he did not feel victiorious. He looked back upon Alice with an ache in his heart before stopping. His eyes rested on the faint movement of her chest. She was breathing?! He scrambled over to her, still clutching the amber stone that held her tear and picked her up gently to hold her close. She was still breathing, faintly, of course, but he did not feel any broken bones. He tilted his head down and listened to her heartbeat beat weakly. Suddenly, it picked up quite rapidly and he was met with a weak hit to the face with a balled up fist. Alice weakly choked out, her fist dropping from his face and her eyes still closed as she said, "Idiot. . . . .you are. . .. . an idiot. . . . .Polnareff. . . .". Though when he looked at her, he saw a few tears coming from her eyes as she continued, "You claim. . . .Silver Chariot. . . .to be the fastest. . . . .yet it took. . . . .Amber Claw. . . . .pulling you. . . . out of the way?. . . . .you talk. . . .too big. . . . .of a game. . . .you stupid. . . . . .French man.". He seemed relieved a bit as he moved his head so he could look her in the eyes now, "I know and I am sorry, Alice. I promise you, from now on, I will be the one to protect YOU.". He moved her bangs so they weren't partially hiding her eyes and wiped the tears from her eyes gently, allowing her to see a soft-yet-determined look in his eyes. He saw the harsh look in her eyes that he had become accustomed to break away to a softer, more vulnerable one upon him doing that sweet, reassuring gesture.


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Battle!

It was silent as they shared a moment before both remembered they still had a mission at hand. Neither spoke as Alice tended to his injuries carefully, though she didn't look him in the eyes as she did. He did the same with her, being mindful not to let his finger's linger too long on her less she would get any ill intentions from him. Once her midsection was wrapped up, she lowered her sweatshirt/shirt quickly, looking to the side with a faint blush as she said, "W-We need to get going. . . .". When she didn't hear a reply from him, she looked to him to see him already on his feet and staring at her with that same look in his eyes. Upon their eyes meeting, he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he stammered out, "Y-Yes, um, we should. We still have to defeat Dio, of course!". And so, they headed to face Dio! Upon reaching him, Alice felt a sudden, primal fear that made her freeze in her steps. He stood at the top of the steps, looking down upon them with an eerily, calm, collected manner. "Polnareff, we meet again. . .. and you bring with you The Beast stand User, Alice Arielle Nightengale, her middle name a notion to her great-grandmother's name? How quaint". A chill ran up her spine, only her brother knew her middle name. She spoke up, sounding more confident then she was as she looked up at him with a defiant glare, "Dio. . . . .only my brother knows of my middle name. . . . .how did you come to know it?". An amused grin that showed his fangs appeared on his lips, making her shudder, as he simply said, "I have done my research when I chose whom I wanted to serve under me. Now, in regards to that matter, I can ask you both to join me once by taking two steps back down those stairs. However, if you still wish to defy me, proceed up the stairs as you were.". Both tried going up the stairs countless times, however, by some mysterious workings, they'd always end up two steps back from their original spots on the stairs! Alice felt vulnerable, and not in a good way as she looked up at Dio with wide eyes, trying to understand what is happening. Dio spoke to them both about every human's goal is to obtain peace of mind, finishing it up with, "You both are capable stand users, thus it'd be a waste to kill you. Why not cut ties with the Joestars and the others, and serve me for eternity? I can promise you both peace of mind for all eternity". The look in his eyes and the way he said it made a part of Alice, in that moment, feel compelled to do as he had asked. That alone, shook her to the core and only when Polnareff showed defiance by attacking him, did she snap back to her senses! Just as Silver Chariot was going to face off against Dio's stand, the rest of the group burst in and Dio drew back! Alice felt a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding in escape her upon seeing them. Dio fled and the group was going to go after him when Polnareff stopped them to explain what happened. When Mr. Joestar asked were Avdol was, Polnareff got choked up. Alice spoke up, looking down at the stairs as she was too ashamed to look the group in the eyes, "He didn't make it. . . . . . . .He died protecting Polnareff and I". She tried to stay strong, but a few stray tears left her eyes on behalf of the death of her friend. There was a somber, quiet moment amongst the group before everyone collected themselves. They went to find Dio, encountering a vampire underling of his. The underling led them to his casket, only to experience the terror of finding the underling trapped in the casket.

The window was quickly broken out and everyone escaped out before they could be corned down by Dio. The sun was slowly ducking down under the horizon as the group fell to the ground below. They split up as Dio was taking his time to track them down. They had gotten some distance when it was witnessed that Dio had drained Mr. Joestar of his blood. Upon seeing this from a distance, Alice felt her rage increased her speed. She had gotten separated from the group as they were falling, as thus was out of the loop on everything. She was still a long distance away and she tried not to let her fear dominate her rage. She didn't know if anyone else had been killed by Dio and the terrifying thought crossed her mind, " _What if Polnareff had?_ ". It was then she came to terms with the feelings she had. She didn't want to get close to any one of them, she wanted this to be a simple mission: find out about her brother's murder, defeat Dio, and be done with them all. She didn't want to look up to Mr. Joestar. She didn't want to think of Jotaro, Kakyoin, or Avdol as big brothers/good friends. Most of all, she had never, in her life, intended to get close to Jean Pierre Ponareff, let alone fall in love with him. However. . . . she had. She had done all that and now, as she raced from rooftop to rooftop, her heart pounding so loud in her ears, she felt her rage and her fear become one. She got to them just in time to see Dio about to impale Polnareff with a street sign as Jotaro laid seemingly dead on the ground and stabbed with many knives. By means of force of will, burning love, endless rage, valiant courage, but Alice moved that much faster as she appeared between Dio and Polnareff and manifested her stand behind her as the pole of the sign impaled her. Her hands, along with the hands of her stand, gripped it, stopping it so it would not strike Polnareff. She coughed up a bit of blood as her bangs hid her eyes and she went down on one knee. Polnareff said out of shock, "A-Alice?! Why did you save me again?! Dammit, I told you I would be the one to protect you!". Alice's body was trembling lightly as she fought her body's urge to loose consciousness. She gave a shaky smile as she looked back at Polnareff with tear-filled eyes, "S-Since your s-so dumb. . . .. it seems. . . .I have to tell you myself. . . . .Jean. . . .Pierre. . . . . Polnareff. . . .I. . . . .love you. . . . . you idiotic. . . . .. Frenchman. . . . . . . .". Dio, without remorse, simply flung her back/off the pole of the sign. Alice's vision began to fade to black and the last thing she heard was the mixed sound of Polnareff crying out her name in anguish and the sound of her weakening heartbeat. She was unconscious even before her body crashed into the wall.

 _Once more, she found herself standing in the home she and her brother staid in for so many years. The old couch, salvaged from the trash, the rocking chair that squeaked softly when you sat in it, the wooden floors with miss-matched carpets they could find and clean spread out in random places, an old coffee table with chips in it, but those were warned down by her brother to protect her. The light came from both the candles-they were cheaper then electricity and were better, in her brother's opinion-the windows, and the hearth of the fire in the fireplace in the living room. The spare books on the shelves, the soft-yet-warm light pouring in through the windows, the smell of dirt and flowers drying mixing with the smell of the most delicious cooking. She stopped by the old standing mirror, seeing she was still the same age, but clad in a white nightgown she had wanted to fit into when she was older and had long, beautiful, wavy hair like she thought she would of if she hadn't cut it all off. She heard a familiar humming coming from the kitchen and she rushed into to see her brother cooking. Her heart lept into her throat and tears filled her eyes as she saw him. He was still wearing his work clothes, but had the frilly apron with a bunny painted on it over his work clothes. He didn't look a day over the age she had saw him last, but his brown hair was still a mess and he still had that goofy smile on his face as he looked back to her. His eyes, soft-yet-knowing honey-brown, held the same light she had always seen him have before he had died. He spoke up, his voice soft and reassuring as he asked, "So that's it?". The question struck her in an odd way as she looked at him confused. He said, gesturing to the table to the right where Avdol and Kakyoin were sitting, drinking tea as they looked at ease in the white-versions of their outfits, "I'm proud you. I really am. You've been through so much, staid so strong, made friends, grew up, and fell in love. Everything I had hoped for you, but. . . . . .are you sure that's it?". Alice was hit hard by his words as the other room changed to the image of her laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV and the sound of her heart monitor flatlining. Nurses had rushed in and it took about three of them to keep a crying Polnareff back as they tried to work on bringing her back. Her heart broke as she realized what was happening and the warm light in the room began to get brighter. She finally spoke up, "I-I'm. . . . .I'm not ready to go. . . . .", with tears in her eyes. Her brother smiled at her as he said, "Then have a good day, baby sister." . She felt her heart being palpitated and each time, she was suddenly knocked back towards the door. She was at the door when she looked at her brother and said with a heartbroken smile, "H-Have a good day, big brother. . . . ."._

Coming to was the hardest thing, as she was suddenly hit by the sound of everything at once. The pain in her chest eased as her heart went back to its normal rhythm, but the pain in her ribs/abdomen persisted in a dull ache as she tried to collect herself. When everything had calmed down, Polnareff was right back to her side. He said, still a bit of worry in his voice, "Alice, we were able to defeat Dio. However, I almost killed over when I felt how weak your pulse was. Thankfully, we got you to the hospital in time. . . . . the doctors did all they could and you staid on-off death's door for a few weeks, that is, until today. When you flat-lined, I thought. . . . I thought you had given up. . . . .and I-", But Alice weakly lifted up her bawled up fist and pressed it against his jaw in a weak punch as she interrupted him, "-I didn't give up. . . . .my big brother told me not to. He had Kakyoin and Avdol over in the old house we use to live in . . . . . . ", she got choked up and tears came to her eyes as she continued, "and he showed me you crying and that pissed me off enough to come back. . . . .". He saw her tears and wiped them away gently as he said, "For once, I'm glad to have pissed you off, _mon adorable chaton_ ", before attempting to give her a kiss. She stopped him by grabbing his cheeks and squinting at him as she snapped, "I'm NOT adorable, Frenchie! I'm beautiful.", before she pulled him in for a quick, sudden kiss. He would not come to argue that statement with her. When she was discharged from the hospital, he made a promise to her that when she was out of high school, to meet once again and he would properly propose to her then. She stood there a moment, starring at him with a hopeful look in her eyes, clutching the blank silver ring close to her heart, looking at the piece of amber that contained her tear, now on a silver necklace around his neck before looking this wonderful, idiotic, goofy, sweet, French man in the eyes. "I'll kill you if you forget me", she remarked half-heartedly. He chuckled before saying, "I'll allow it if I do", before giving her one last kiss goodbye. As he turned and walked away, the wind picked up and Alice's hair, now medium length, blew in the wind as the man she loved seemingly walked off into the sunset.

* * *

And so ends Alice's Bizarre Adventure! I'm thinking about maybe doing a sequel/continuation to this story, but I want to hear your opinion on it so far! So comment down below what you think, if I should continue it, and just your general opinion about it! Leave a kudos if you like and as always, stay lovely, dear readers!~ ;)


End file.
